Brothers
by LadyCorall20
Summary: ...PreUchiha Massacre...Complete... Relationship between Itachi and Sasuke and all the goods and flaws that come with it. Lots of Sasuke angst. Will contain INCEST so stay away if you don't like that...ItachixSasuke...
1. Chapter 1

This will be an Itachi/Sasuke story meaning **INCEST**. It won't be hardcore but if the concept bothers you leave now! You have been warned.

Otherwise **ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me. I wish... )

'blah' - Means speech.

_blah - _Thoughts.

**Brothers**

_**Prologue**_

_He's late... Tou-san will be angry._

A seven year-old Uchiha Sasuke thought while toeing the soft soil with his sandal beneath his feet. Uchiha Fugaku looked annoyed, and judging from previous experiences _that _wasn't a good sign. Sasuke winced.

It was all his fault after all. A few days earlier Sasuke was training here where they were standing now, and his father _accidentally _happened to be walking by catching glimpses of the youngest Uchihas movements.

The next morning Sasuke was told that he wasn't progressing the way he should be and that he still made mistakes an _Uchiha _his age would never. The boy didn't believe it, since he _knew _the other _Uchiha _his age and they definitely weren't on the same level he was.

Still it hurt his feelings that his father had to say things like that in order to make him stronger. Thus the encounter was decided between the three male members of the family.

His father wanted Itachi, his older brother, to spend some time with Sasuke…of course that time meant his brother training him under his father's supervision.

A small movement caught his eye from the left and he saw the slender figure of his older brother approaching from the forest. He was walking towards the small clearing where

Sasuke and Fugaku stood. His father looked rather angry but he didn't pay attention to him. Instead he turned his searching gaze to his little brother who suddenly looked away with a slight blush on his face not wanting to meet his brother's eyes.

Itachi sighted softly. Sasuke still didn't find himself worthy enough to lock eyes with his prodigy of a brother.

_You're worthy Sasuke. You are the only one worthy... _

' Itachi ' his thoughts were interrupted by Fugaku ' you are late. ' Itachi looked at his father his face passive and calm while Fugaku seemed he might explode from his oldest son's passiveness and insolence. 'Care to explain?' his voice was firm and restrained.

Itachi looked at his father for the first time that day his eyes burning with hot rage for a moment.

Fugaku blinked once and the sudden emotion and unknown intent was gone from his son's eyes, instead he found his head slightly bowed speaking with cold respect ' I apologize Chichi-ue but the meeting with my teammates and my Sensei was longer than I had prevously anticipated. '

Fugaku sighted obviously still irritated but he let it go for now. ' Very well Itachi. We can't lose any more time however. Start immediately! Sasuke! ' The little boy looked up suddenly from where he had been staring at the ground. ' Hai Tou-san! '

' You will start your training with your brother. Now. No complaints. ' The order was clear. Sasuke looked at his brother his stomach twisting in a very unpleasant way. Under any other circumstances he would be happy. Happy that his brother spends time with him.

Even if it's training. But not like this. His father openly admitted that he was being a faliure and that he needed his stronger, faster, smarter, more _capable_ brother's help. Not to mention the fact that Itachi had no choice in the matter.

_So much for catching up with him on my own._

Sasuke frowned and followed his brother to the training ground which was the other side of the clearing. Fugaku looked at his sons' retreating backs and after staring for a few seconds he followed them

* * *

A/N: Don't worry. It was just the prologue. It was meant to be short! Please tell me what you think! Constructive criricism is always welcome!

Please review! making puppy eyes


	2. Chapter 2

This will be an Itachi/Sasuke story meaning **INCEST**. It won't be hardcore but if the concept bothers you leave now! You have been warned.

Otherwise **ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me. I wish... )

'blah' - Means speech.

_blah - _Thoughts.

**Brothers**

_**Trust me**_

It was hard to believe that he could still stand on his own. Itachi definitely wasn't going easy on him. First, his older brother wanted to increase his stamina meaning he had to ran for half an hour at his full speed around the forest.

The following tasks weren' t taken lightly either. His brother said he wanted Sasuke to improve his aim as well. He wouldn't have thought that a simple task like throwing kunai and shuriken can be so damn _hard. _

He had to pay attention to the speed, angle and perfect balance while throwing the shiny weapons, and at the same time never taking off his eyes from the target.

The sun was already setting illuminating a little boy's sweaty raven-blue hair as stubborn strands stuck to his tired face. He was on his hands and knees breathing hard and desperately trying to get his aching legs beneath him.

Every muscle was burning and he was shaking from head to toe taking in the pain his young body wasn't used to. Itachi sighted heavily and activated his Sharingan checking the boy's chakra reserves.

_He's drained. There would be no point in pushing him any more today._

Sasuke looked up at his brother locking eyes with the blood-red Sharingan. He didn't know why but Sasuke always found himself shuddering whenever Itachi looked at him with his Bloodline-limit activated.

As the little boy was trying not to look pathetic his brother smiled at him, just a little tilt of his lips, maybe invisible for others but it was still there. 'Chichi-ue' came Itachi's cold voice 'I think we should stop for today.' Their father gave a curt nod.

'Alright but tomorrow you shall continue where you left.' Then his gaze turned suddenly towards Sasuke who was still having problems with standing properly.

'I expect you to enter the Academy next year.' His eyes were firm void of accepting any kind of failure. Then he turned away muttering to himself.

Sasuke caught fragments of sentences like ''nothing like Itachi'' and ''should have'' and ''Sharingan''. The young boy suddenly found the ground very interesting but he heard his father again. 'I expect both of you to be present before dinner.'

'H-hai Tou-san.'

'Hai Chichi-ue.'

And with that he left towards the _Uchiha _compound leaving his sons at the clearing. One passive and indifferent the other nearly at the verge of tears. 'T-thank you Nii-san..f-for helping me' Sasuke nearly choked on his own words and he thought he couldn't hold back the tears any more.

'S-see you later.' He added quickly and started walking towards the Nakano river with hurried footsteps. He didn't care that every fiber in his body screamed at him to just stop and lie down. He had to get away and sort his emotions out.

He needed time away from his father. He needed time away from those eyes that showed dissapointment.

Itachi stared at the very place his brother had been standing before rushing off. He then looket at the direction where hif father disappeared into. A light breeze swept accross the clearing making Itachi's longish steel-coloured hair dance in front of his now dark eyes.

He _knew_ his brother was trying his best. He had plenty of talent to become an able shinobi when he grow up. He just simply wasn't as good as him. To Itachi it was a fact. But their father forced Sasuke into being his rival instead of his _brother._

Itachi thought there would be a day when Sasuke will call him ''sir'' leaving the timid ''Nii-san'' behind forever.

Itachi frowned. His little brother was the only one who didn't see him as _The Uchiha Prodigy _and he had to admit that from time to time it felt nice to have someone who wasn't afraid of him or who didn't thing he was a living weapon of the clan.

Maybe he should dissappoint his father in something of grate inportance. Maybe then he wouldn't want Sasuke to become like him.

With these thoughts in his head he made his way towards the Nakano river.

* * *

Sasuke pulled off his sandals that were way to hot for his liking and put his feet into the cold water of the river sitting at the edge of it's shore midnight-black eyes gazing at the slowly disappearing sun. The whole river bathed in orange and Sasuke couldn't think of a better place to be at that moment. 

His small fists clenched at his side as he thought back to the events of the day. He was such a disappointment. Why he couldn't just be like Itachi? He wanted to be like him, he wanted to catch up with him... he wanted... he wanted his father to recognize him too.

He wanted both of them to be proud of him. But the gap was too big... his brother was too far away...as if he was so close, right in front of him but he reached out and couldn't touch him. No matter how hard he tried. If he would just be stronger...

_Just..._

'Nii-san' he whispered. He hadn't realized until then that there were tears flowing down on his still slightly rounded cheeks.

'Yes?' came a familiar cold voice from behind him. Sasuke turned his head too quickly and his neck protested with a sharp pain. It hurt so much he grimaced and then whimpered.

_So weak..._

Sasuke couldn't hold back a sob and then he started crying openly not caring that his brother was right behind him. _He knows I'm weak anyway... _He was so caught up in trying to push down his sudden emotions and outburst that he didn't hear Itachi as he approached from behind and then sitting right next to him.

Sasuke buried his face in his hands to hide his crying but it was useless as every small hitch of his breath every sob he made was suddenly so loud next to the light murmur of the river.

' I-I'm s-sorry Nii-san' his voice was so timid and low that Itachi needed his shinobi-trained ears to hear them. ' I-I know how I am r-right now...but I-I'll do better... y-you will see...I-I c-can-' he couldn't finish because a pair of strong and slender arms encircled him, and then pulled him into his brother's lap with one swift motion.

Sasuke was caught off guard. It was so rare that his brother was willing to show any kind of affection. Not to mention physical affection. Wanting the moment to last Sasuke quicky fisted his small hands in Itachi's black T-shirt and buried his now red face in his brother's neck inhaling his unique scent.

Itachi placed a small kiss on Sasuke's temple and stroked the dark hair with his hand while the other was holding onto the little boy's waist. There they sat toghether legs tangled arms on each other while the older of the two was waiting for the other to calm down completely.

When Sasuke's breathing came back to normal he wanted to finish what he had been wanting earlier. 'Nii-san I-'

'Sasuke' he was cut off by his brother 'don't worry too much.'

' But I-'

'Trust me Sasuke'

The small boy frowned a little then started to relax. He knew they should have returned by now. He wanted to voice his thought but in the same moment

Itachi's arms tightened around him and then he felt the familiar wave of exaustion overtake his body and after a few seconds he was drifting off to sleep right there in the protective embrace of his brother. Before completely blacking out he heard the voice of his brother again in his head...this time echoing.

_Trust me..._

Then he was out.

* * *

Nii-san- Older Brother 

A/N: Aww...aren't they cute? What do you think? I know it wasn't long enough, but I felt I had to stop here. Next chapter will be longer I promise!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

This will be an Itachi/Sasuke story meaning **INCEST**. It won't be hardcore but if the concept bothers you leave now! You have been warned.

Otherwise **ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me. I wish... )

'blah' - Means speech.

_blah - _Thoughts.

**Brothers**

_**I won't let you down…**_

The only thing Sasuke knew that he was surrounded by warm softness. His instincts kicked in and he snuggled closer to the source of the warmth without actually investigating the source of it.

He enjoyed the comfortable state he was in, but like all the good things it came to a sudden end as he heard firm knocking on his bedroom door... wait…room? How? When..?

He blinked his tired eyes open only to find himself in his bed his legs tangled in the sheets and his arms and head buried deep in his soft white pillows.

Knocking again. 'Sasuke?' came his mother's familiar voice 'Are you alright?' His door started to slid open. 'Can I come in?' Her voice was worried now and Sasuke wondered what was she that madeher upset.

'Come in 'Kaa-san' Sasuke's words were muffled by the pillows 'What's wrong?'

'You tell me Sasuke' Suddenly she was righ in front of his futon kneeling and putting some unknown items next to the his bed. 'Not just both of you were late yesterday, but Itachi brought you home and told me that you fell asleep by the river!'

Sasuke sat up and in an instant yesterday's images came back flashing through his still sleep-fogged mind. The training, the look his father gave him, the river, his brother huggi-… he blushed slightly as he remembered the last image and then looked up at his mother.

'Was Tou-san angry?' His voice timid.

His mother looked at him for a few seconds her then put her hands in his hair trying to arrange the stubborn black spikes. 'Not really dear. Not angry. Though he was a bit upset with Itachi.'

Sasuke's eyes widened instantly. 'With Nii-san? But why?' It came out almost as a demand. Mikoto frowned a little at his son's small outburst then took one of his arms in her hands and put what seemed like a colourless and odorless cream on it then started to rub it in Sasuke's skin gently.

'He was upset because he pushed you too far yesterday. Your body can't coop-'

'But Kaa-san'Sasuke interrupted impatiently 'Tou-san was the one that wanted me to get stronger. He was there too' His voice seemed to die away at the very end of his sentence.

'I'm aware of that Sasuke' He could hear irritation in his mother's voive now.'There is a reason why he was there along with Itachi'

'Wha-?' Sasuke didn't understand. His confusion was clear on his face.

'Kaa-san' He hissed as his mother rubbed a little harder on his arm.

Sasuke sighted. ' If he thought it was too much why didn't he stopped the training?' The words came through clenched teeth.

'Because, Sasuke, he wanted to know how the two of you communicate during training.'

'Was it a test then?' Sasuke sighted again. This time defeated. 'Sort of.' His mother smiled at him, and the little boy didn't know why but it unnerved him. 'There…that should do the trick' She rubbed on the boy's thin arm one more time before handling him a cup of hot tea.

Well…Sasuke thought it was tea but obviously he was wrong. 'Drink all of it Sasuke' Came the warning as the mother saw his son's grimace. 'It helps your muscles to heal faster however it needs a day to take full effect. The soreness should be gone by tomorrow' His mother smiled brightly at him then took the mug from Sasuke's hands.

'Oh…the ointment on your arm will help to ease th-'

'Kaa-san' The boy interrupted 'I know already. You have been taking care of us for a long time.' He tried to smile but he ended up making a pained grimace as he made an attempt to stand up. His mother sighted heavily. 'Don't do anything brash today Sasuke.'

She gathered her things and started to walk out. Before she could slide the shoji door open a soft 'Kaa-san' stopped her. 'Yes' She answered turning around. 'Where is Nii-san?'

The corners of Mikoto's mouth turned upwards slightly. 'Well it seems something very urgent came up, because his Sensei, Kekka-san, and his teammates came for him early in the morning.'

Sasuke stared. 'W-what?...Why?'

'They recieved a very important mission from the Hokage-sama that takes them to Water-country. Itachi's female teammate's special ability was needed and thus they decided to send the team.'

Sasuke stared at the ground.

She looked at his son gently. 'It's okay Sasuke. He will be alright.'

'Hai Kaa-san. I-I know…I know he will' He finished.

_How ca he be not? He isn't making mistakes...he isn't weak. Like me._

'Oh…and Sasuke…Tou-san is waiting for you in the dojo. He is expecting you after lunch. I advise you to relax a bit until I'm ready with the food.'

'Hai Kaa-san' He answered dutifully. When his mother closed the door behind her he winced.

_Relax…yeah right. That will make me stronger._

He ignored the pain in his body as he was heading out of his room towards the gardens.

A little shuriken practice won't hurt.

* * *

In the kitchen Mikoto's hand stopped its movements, leaving the half-chopped fish alone for a moment. A soft whisper of a voice echoed in her head.

'…_I-I know…I know he will'_

Then the knife resumed to its work again.

* * *

After an awkward lunch with his mother Sasuke was trying to take determined steps towards the dojo while unpleasant thoughts made their sneaky way in his mind. _I'm weak. And now Tou-san is upset with Nii-san because I can't keep up. I'm pathetic._

He winced. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Not that he didn't have a reason. _I'm causing trouble in the family just by being myself. Way to go Sasuke. Smooth._

His stomach twisted as he stood before the door of the dojo. Then he steeled himself. A deep breath. The door slid open to reveal his father sitting with his legs crossed at the far end of the room reading a yellowish scroll intently.

'Tou-san' He bowed with respect.

'Sasuke' Fugaku said without looking up. He then motioned with his hand for Sasuke to sit down in front of him. The little boy did just like that mirroring his father's posture. Normally he would have sat on his knees but they were even painful to walk upon not to mention sitting on them.

'Sasuke' The deep voice came again and the boy looked up. 'Your brother has been sent on an important mission so he can't train you for the time being'

Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. His father still wanted his brother to train him. The thought made him forget all the pain his sore body was causing him.

'Though we discussed the matter yesterday and there will be changes in the pace of the training.' Sasuke mentally grimaced at the word „discussed". It meant his father speaking rather loudly and forcefully to his brother who usually had his head bowed and his knees underneath him responding with quiet „Hai"-s to his father's strong words.

He witnessed a few of these occasions and discovered that Itachi was more tired-looking and annoyed after the encounters. His father however always looked quite satisfied.

'I admit that I expected too much out of you yesterday.' The voice brought Sasuke back in the present though not in the nice way. Silence was taking over the sickly white room. It was as if he was expected to say something. So he did.

'I will do my best Tou-san. A-and I won't let you down' The little boy was trying to put as much determination in his voice as he he could muster at that moment.

He bravely looked up to meet his father's gaze. Usually reading his father's eyes was nearly impossible but now he believed he could see a hint of ackowledgement in the dark orbs. Maybe he wasn't a _total _failiure after all. At least in his father's eyes.

'While your brother is away you are to study the special doujutsu of our clan which includes reading these scrolls' He handled the small boy a handful of old scrolls. 'I expect you to understand, analyze, and memorize them one by one.'

'Though you are still young to actually use any of these moves it will be benefitial in the future for you to have the knowledge.' He eyed the boy for a while as the information sunk in. Then said 'I know it's not an easy task but also I know you will do well'

Sasuke's head jerked up from the scrools and Fugaku could see gratefulness spread accross the small boy's face along with a little blush on his cheeks. His answer was timid and barely even a whisper. 'Hai Tou-san. I-I won't let you down'

* * *

Three days have passed in the same manner. At least for Sasuke. His father was barely making an appearance at home because of the work the Konoha Central Police has been getting lately. His mother was busy with housework and Sasuke with the scrolls. His father wasn't joking about them being difficult. It merely took all of his concentration to be able to simply understand what was written there.

It was past midnight he was sure. The moon illuminated his pale skin already bathing in the orange colour of a single candle on his desk. The whole house was disturbingly quiet.

His father arrived long after dinner this time, and almost immediately went to sleep. His mother joined him after an hour or so but not before telling Sasuke not to stay awake until dawn this time. Sasuke felt bad already for breaking his promise.

_I can't let Tou-san down._ His eyelids started to feel heavy._ He has faith in me now._ His chin was coming closer and closer to the desk._ I can't make a mistake this tim- _

Before he could finish his thought he was sound asleep his head flat on his desk.

Someone was knocking rather loudly on the door of the Main House of the _Uchiha _compound causing all the _Uchiha _inside to stir awake. Sasuke jerked his head up forcing his dark sleepy eyes to open.

The small light of the candle had died out and only the full moon shone through the little boy's window making him see only half of his room.

He could hear the soft footseps of his mother walking towards the door. Silence for a long time. Then a small scream jerked him fully awake and afraid that his mother could be in danger, he ran towards the main entrance of the house where the scream came from.

Apperantly his father had the same thoughts because they bumped into each other in the hallway. Getting up in a flash Fugaku held out his left hand signaling Sasuke to stay put. The black haired boy stared at his father's expression.

He couldn't remember him being more serious before. His eyes showed the expression of a shinobi. A _true_ shinobi. In a blink of an eye he was gone. Sasuke didn't even dare to move.

He flattened hif back against the wall behind him and listened intently. First there was a kind of silence that hurt his ears then he could hear fragments of hushed words. He only recognized two of the voices. The ones that belonged to his parents.

The third voice was familiar enough but he couldn't put a finger on it.

Despite his father's last words he decided to investigate further. Besides, if there was a conversation going on surely there won't be a fight. That didn't explain the scream though.

_I have to be careful._

He tiptoed his way towards the voices. They were coming closer. Then all of a sudden there was light everywhere. He soon realized that someone switched on the lights. As his eyes were good enough to focus again his gaze wavered at the scene in front of him.

The image will haunt him until he dies. It burned itself in his mind forever. There in his father's arms was his brother's body. His brother's limp body. Skin so pale as if he was dead already.

He didn't recognize his own voice for it came out with a chocked sob.

'_Nii-san'_

Then there was dark again.

* * *

Kaa-san- Mother

A/N: Update! Feh...it was a long one…for me that is. I know some of you probably thinks that this never gonna be incest. Just you wait ! They need time after all. )

Next time you can see in my Itachi's mind!!!

Review please! It makes me write faster!!!


	4. Chapter 4

This will be an Itachi/Sasuke story meaning **INCEST**. It won't be hardcore but if the concept bothers you leave now! You have been warned.

Otherwise **ENJOY!  
**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me. I wish... )

'blah' - Means speech.

_blah - _Thoughts.

**A/N: **Important note at the and of chapter!

* * *

**Brothers**

_**Nightmares...**_

Drip...

Drip...

Drip...

Sasuke was following the noise.

Drip...

Drip...

He was getting closer. He could feel it. Suddenly a door came in view. It was a large oak door. He wanted to enter...he had to. The noise was coming from behind it. He reached out and grabbed the handle in a firm grip. He pushed it down and the door opened with a loud click that seemed to echo in his mind.

He swallowed thickly steeled himself and then stepped inside.

Blood...blood was everywhere in the small room. It was dripping from the ceiling, and from the walls in a steady flow. In the center there was a body. Sasuke stepped closer...his legs were shaking...this smell...it was awful...a nose wretching stench like pure acid.

He reached the body and stared down on it. It seemed that _it _was the source of all the blood. But that was impossible. He crouched near the figure and he could feel his stomach tighten painfully as he put his trembling hand on the blood-soaked shoulder. He breathed in deeply a few times and then pushed the body forward gently.

His eyes widened as he stared in his brother's lifeless orbs. His face was pale, ashen like the dead.

'Nii-san!'

Sasuke screamed as he sat up in his bed sweating and heaving heavily. He gripped at his chest and panted as he had been running for hours. '_Just a dream' _Just as he started to calm down a sudden image in his mind made him bolt up and he ran out of the room.

'_Nii-san' _His brother's limp body in his father's arms, his pale face just like in that dream...'_No_'...Tears started to well up in his eyes as he teared the shoji door open with a loud and desperate cry.

'Nii-san!'

All of a sudden a pair of soft yet strong arms encircled him from behind. 'That's enough now dear. Calm down.' Came his mother's soothing voice. Sasuke was shaking and turned around jerkily to face Mikoto. His eyes were wide and frightened.

'Kaa-san...yesterday...Tou-san and N-Nii-san...he was...I saw it and-'

He would have countinued babbling but his mother placed a finger on his small mouth gently hushing him with the gesture. 'It's alright Sasuke. Itachi's fine now. I will explain everything.' She stroked the little boy's black spikes as she spoke. 'Come to the kitchen. You should eat something...you're too pale.'

'Kaa-san?' He wishpered eyes large and pleading. 'Can...can I see him?'

'You should eat first, then I'll expl-'

'Please...'Sasuke bit down on his lower lip and he looked like he was going to cry. His mother regarded him for a few moments, then with a heavy sigh she nodded her head. 'Alright Sasuke but just for a very short time. He needs to rest' The little boy nodded eagerly. Mikoto smiled a little and stood up. 'Go.' She pushed on his small shoulders gently.

'Hai.' Sasuke turned towards his destination and walked over to his brother's room with hurried footsteps. He swallowed and pushed on the door quietly. For a moment his dream flashed through his mind and he sqeezed his eyes shut to bock out the image of a bloody Itachi. Seconds passed and the boyed forced his eyes to open again. A sigh. There was no blood in the room.

He hurried in and and kneeled near his brother's futon instantly. He was pale...really pale. But he was breathing. 'Nii-san...' He leaned over him and watched his chest rise and fall slowly under the blanket. His eyes were closed but Sasuke could see them moving beneath the eyelids. His mouth was slightly open as if the air through his nose wasn't enough. A heavy flush was visible accross his cheeks making the rest of the skin on his face even paler.

'_He has a fever.' _As a reflex Sasuke put his small hand on Itachi's brow and his dark eyes widened. He was burning. Sasuke heard a small noise and saw his brother turning his head into his touch. The little boy blushed a little and removed his hand immediately. Itachi whimpered at the loss of contact. The smaller Uchiha was speechless. He has never seen his brother this vulnerable before. He was shuddering now and his breathing became ragged.

His lips were forming words Sasuke couldn't understand so he leaned closer to his brother's face. 'S-Sasuke...' The word was barely a whisper. '_Is he thinking of me?' _He felt happy confused and embarrassed at the same time. Why was his brother saying his name like that? At a time like this...'I'm here Nii-san' He tried to reassure him and he saw Itachi's hand grope the air searching blindly for the source of the voice.

Sasuke swallowed nervously and grabbed the pale hand gently staring at the long slender fingers that curled around his small fist. Itachi then pulled weakly on the confused boy's hand and Sasuke couldn't help but to go along with it uncertainly. Their faces were inches apart and the spiky haired boy could feel his brother's hot breath on his now red cheeks.

'Nii-san?'

Sasuke could feel his own fastly beating heart in his ears. His breathing quickened as their noses bumped into each other. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly. He knew somehow that this was wrong. The bitter feeling in the pit of his stomach told him so but that was soon washed away by a new rush of emotions. He wanted to get closer. Closer to that warmth. Closer to the person he thought he would never be worthy of. Their lips nearly touched when Sasuke heard the noise of a door opening.

He jerked away from his brother and found himself staring into black orbs similar to his own. 'Sasuke...your food is going to get cold.' The little boy tried to calm himself not daring to look behind him any more. He could just pray that his mother didn't see anything about what occured a few minutes ago.

He nodded his head and then stood up shakily following his mother into the kitchen trying to look casual but as the adrenaline was leaving his body he felt weak and a bit dizzy. He quickly sat down at the table and hoped his mother won't notice his slightly jerky motions and uncoordinated movements.

The food looked really inviting now. Grabbing his chopsticks he reached for his plate. 'What happened Kaa-san? Why is Nii-san sick?' Mikoto sat next to him and started to speak quietly.

'His Sensei Kekka-san brought him home yesterday.' Sasuke stopped chewing. So that was the third voice he heard. 'He said the mission was far more dangerous than they'd thought. The change of temperature and humidity not to mention the constant raining caused problems.'

Sasuke arched a dark eyebrow. It was common knowledge that Water Country wasn't the best place to carry out missions in but shinobi especially chuunin should be able to handle it. 'One of the enemy nins used a special poison fog jutsu and the team got hit by it. Since Kekka-san is an accomplished medic-nin, he was able to stop the poison from affecting his student's body before it could cause permament damage...' Sasuke stopped eating and became still like a statue.

A few years in the future he will have to face similar scenarios during missions. He shuddered involuntary. 'On their way back near the borders of Fire-Country they were attacked by rogue-nins and Itachi's two teammates were knocked unconscious.' His mother paused. 'Itachi's current condition is due to the over-use of the Sharingan, exhaustion, and the after-effects of the poison he breathed in.'

Sasukes eyes got large and he had a pleading look in them. 'But...b-but he will be ok...won't he?' His voice was barely a whisper. Mikoto smiled reassuringly at him. 'Of course he will be. It's not that serious. He should feel fine in two days or so.' Sasuke let out a shaky breath. '...and Sasuke' His mother touched his back gently. 'Don't scare us like that again' Sasuke blushed instantly.

He knew what his mother was referring to. Yesterday when he saw his brother's unconscious form he fainted like a little girl. 'We were worried.' She stroked his raven locks. '...Don't be embarrassed dear. I know it was quite a shock...' She cleared her throat and Sasuke could see a light shade of pink crawing its way to her cheeks.

'After all I was the one who screamed first...' She laughed nervously. Sasuke managed to smile a little. Finally Mikoto stood up and dusted off her apron. 'There will be an important clan meeting this afternoon. It's possible that we won't be home until tomorrow morning.' Sasuke frowned but nodded. He stood up as well, bowing slightly and made his way towards his room. Before he could reach the door his mother's voice called after him. 'Take care of your brother Sasuke.'

Sasuke froze for a second and closed hi eyes briefly. 'Hai.' He anwered and then walked out from the kitchen with determined steps letting out a small sigh.

* * *

He was burning from the inside out. His muscles felt so heavy he could barely lift his arm. He wanted to open his eyes but seemed unable to. So instead of relying on his sight he took in the different smells. He was in his room. He was sure. But how did he get here? 

The last thing he remebered was when he and his Sensei reached the Gates of Konoha with his teammates on tow. '_I must've passed out_.' He was angry. He couldn't remain standing because of a simple poison jutsu. '_Pathetic_' Was his last thought before sleep claimed him again.

* * *

Sob. 

Sob.

Sob.

Crying. Who was crying? He tried to turn towards the source of the soft noise but it seemed to be coming from everywhere. 'Nii-san.' Now he heard Sasukes voice. Weak. Pleading.

'Nii-san...'

'Sasuke!'

He answered and tried to search for the little boy. 'Nii-san!' Sasuke was screaming now. 'Nii-san..help me...where are you?' Itachi winced. Every syllabe hurt his ears. The voice was ringing in his mind painfully. 'Sasuke! Answer me!'

Since there was no reply, he started running. He didn't know where but it was better than standing there helplessy in the darkness.

'Aniki...' A sob. '_Aniki?_' Sasuke hardly ever called him that unless he was extremely angry or very...yery sad. An interesting pair...anger and sadness. Finally he could see something. A little source of light. A small boy with black spiky hair was sitting there hugging his little knees to his chest tightly.

'Sasuk-'

'He did it...how could he? He's Nii-san...what has changed?'

He whimpered quietly.

'What happened? W-was it my fault...? Mine? Why?...Him...the shadows...the moonlight...I could see him...' Sob. 'It was his face...h-his...Nii-san...'

Itachi just stared as if in a trance. He couldn't move. His eyes twitched as the little boy looket up slowly at him. Tears were glistening in his bottomless dark eyes. They watch each other as Sasuke's eyes began to change.

Itachi held his breath. The black orbs became icy blue just like the sky in summer time. Then they were blazing red with slitted pupils. It changed again. The pupils remained the same but the eyse were glowing in a sick shade of yellow that sent chills through his body. He then stiffened as he found himself staring at the Sharingan in his brother's eyes. But something was off. This wasn't a normal Sharingan. It had a form of a windmill. He suddenly felt the urge to run. Now. But he couldn't move. Couldn't move a muscle.

'Sasuke..' A whisper.

His little brother lunged at him with a twisted half-crazy expression on his face.

A scream.

'You killer!'

* * *

Itachi opened his eyes breathing hard as droplets of sweat trailed down from his pale forhead. Legs tangled in the sheets his body shuddered as he suddenly felt cold. A swallow. He was still in pain though it was much better now. 

The after-effects of his nightmare left him trembling slightly as he closed his eyes. He very rarery dreamed but when he did the the content and effects were always the same. An unconfortable lump in his throat and a sick feeling in his stomach that made him more silent and distant than usual.

He pushed his now sweaty bangs out of his eyes. These dreams were strange. Sasuke accusing him all the time for something...something that made him lost his mind. He shuddred again as he thought back at the expression on his little brother's face. But that Sharingan...he's never seen that before. It seemed different. It _felt _different. Maybe he should ask Shisui about it later.

* * *

Sasuke knew one thing for sure. He couldn't cocentrate on the scrolls any longer. It took him two hours to realize that. When he went through the same kanji for the fourth time he decided to stop the whole thing altogether. 

'_I should go and check on Nii-san'_

He flushed as he thought back of what happened earlier in his brother's room. They were so close. Too close. It felt safe and comforting and...he felt his blush deepen...exciting in a strange way. It was similar to the feeling he use to feel when he is alone in his room early in the morning and nowone watches. He buried his hands in his hair in fustration and tried to will himself calm.

Deep breaths. 'I promised Kaa-san I'd take care of Nii-san.' His brows furrowed in determination. 'And I will, no matter wha-' His monologue was by a loud ear ringing noise of a lightning crash. Sasuke jerked sharply and then whimpered in surprise.

He loathed thunderstorms. Absolutely hated them. They were too loud and scary and they also made them afraid. He _hated _being afraid. Fright meant weakness. An Uchiha doesn't have doesn't _need _a weakness.

He sighted and made his way towards the kitchen. He bit his lip every time a lightning crashed.

* * *

Itachi loved storms. Especially thunderstorms. Theye were beautiful. He believed storms represented the fury of nature. Hatred. Anger. Freedom. Power. So much power. Nobody can stop the storm. No matter how much they want to. 

Itachi sometimes wished he could be the storm.

* * *

Sasuke pushed the shoji door open hesitantly and peeked in the dark room. 'Nii-san.' He whispered to the darkness. 'Are you awake?' 

'Yes.' Came the familiar firm voice.

Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. 'Are you feeling better? Kaa-san said you would...I brought you tea and cold water too...I promised I'd take care of-'

A bone wretching noise of the thunderstorm outside made everything in Sasuke's hand drop to the ground with a loud shatter as the boy jerked in surprise and fear. The cups and the small tea pot were spawled on the floor of Itachi's room in tiny peaces.

The moon gave enough light for the older Uchiha to watch his little brother standing there his whole body shaking black eyes wide with fear. Sasuke would have tried to get on his knees to pick up the remainings of the china cups had his legs not trembeled this much.

He swallowed hard and spoke. 'Uh..Nii-san...I-I'm sorry' His voice was shaking. 'I should...I mean I s-shouldn't have-'

'Sasuke.'

He looked at his brother. He was such a disappointment. He couldn't even bring damn cups from the kitchen to Itachi's room without screwing up somehow. Pathetic.

'Are you still afraid of thunderstorms?'

Sasuke winced and closed his eyes. Not telling the truth would be futile. Itachi knew anyway. He never managed to hide his emotions from him.

'...H-hai.'

Itachi sighted and mumbled something incoherent. Sasuke looked outside through the window and tried to brace himself to clean up then spend the rest of the night alone in his room with two pillows on his head. Just when he was about to move he heard his brother speek quietly.

'You can stay here if you want.'

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. He..he's letting him?...Stay...The little boy couldn't see from the joy he felt as he jumped over the mess on the floor he'd made towards his brother. The older Uchiha forbid him two years ago to sleep in his bed like he used to when he had a nightmare or there was a thunderstorm. "You're not a baby any more" - he said back then and the new rule one night made Sasuke cry in front of his door curled up on the floor since he wouldn't let him in.

All the unpleasant memories forgotten Sasuke got under the blankets hastily and immediately curled up around his brother's warm body. Their legs tangled, Sasuke rested his spiky head under Itachi's chin breathing in his unique scent. He really missed this. The older sibling put his arms hesitantly around Sasuke's back. It's been too long since he held Sasuke this close.

This was the last time.

Just...

Just this once.

* * *

Waking up from another unpleasant dream Itachi struggled to calm his rapid heartbeat and his heavy breathing. Sweat made his dark bangs stick to his forhead. Those dreams...just wouldn't leave him alone. Sasuke was crying again...sobbing...then shouting like a madman at him. He called him a killer...murderer. That pain in his eyes... 

Itachi tightened his hold on the small frame of his brother and tried to sleep again.

* * *

Sasuke could feel something was wrong. He felt something strange in the lower part of his body. He felt hot and sweaty and...just...ah...friction. It felt delicious. He didn't know what he was rubbing against but it was too good to stop now. 

'Sasuke! What do you think you're doing!'

The voice was harsh whisper full of surprise, a hint of anger and...embarrassment? Sasuke opened his sleepy eyes his sight still blurry. Itachi was _looking _at him, his eyes glowing.

'Nii-san?...aghh...'

He whimpered as his brother moved his leg slightly between his thighs. The older Uchiha tried to pull his leg away from that warm _sinful _place but Sasuke grabbed his dark T-shirt, moving even closer sqeezing his thighs to trap the leg there.

'Nii-san...I...I feel..._please..._'

His eyes were shut tightly, a heavy blush fanned his pale cheeks and his breaths were uneven. Itachi was stunned. He couldn't move. He just stared at the little boy who was most likely experiencing physical pleasure for the first time. Itachi wanted to pull away. He needed to.

They are _brothers_.

Sasuke moaned softly. He was so beautiful. His cheeks flushed like that his expression twisted in a grimace of pleasure his small pants warm and moist on his collarbone. Sasuke pressed even closer his movements now desperate hips pushing and grinding against his brother's slender leg.

'Ahh...what...this..nngh...Nii-san...w-what's happenin-ah...'

Itachi closed his eyes. It wouldn't matter... he's already let things gone too far. He groped for Sasuke's bottom and pulled him even closer so their stomachs were pressed tightly against each other. Sasuke cried out softly and buried his face in Itachi's chest to muffle the noises that tore out from his throat unwillingly.

He could feel it. Something was building in the pit of his stomach, the pleasure unbeliavable. Just..ahh..a little... more...He suddenly found the right angle and his spine spasmed his body twisting against his will so he held onto Itachi for dear life. The world was spiraling around him madly. As he came down whimpering from the bliss he didn't know existed until now he could feel his brother's arms shaking slightly around him.

Itachi was trembling as he tried to restrain himself. Yes closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as he attempted to pry Sasuke away from his body. The younger sibling felt the shifting and looked up. 'Nii-san.' Swallow. 'What w-was that-'

'I think you should leave now Sasuke.'

'L-leave?'

His eyes got large. 'P-please no! I don't know what that was...b-but it felt good. B-better than anything...a-and I want you t-to feel the same. I..I want to make you feel g-good Nii-san.' Itachi sighted his eyes opened and Sasuke could see clear dismissal in them.

'Sasuke-'

'No...no...Kaa-san always said you make the one y-you love nice..and..and..happy!' His voice was desperate now trying to prove his logic. 'Nii-san please-'

He couldn't finish his plea because Itachi pushed on him roughly and than rolled on the top of his small frame. He looked up and saw that his brother shut his eyes tightly again showing his unnaturally long dark eyelashes. He was fighting some kind of inner battle Sasuke could tell.

'Sasuke...you-'

He never finished his sentence because Sasuke shifted his hips to get in a more comfortable position brushing against something warm and hard in the process. The response was immediate. Itachi roughly pushed his thin legs wider apart setting more firmly between them. Kissing and nipping on the soft skin of Sasuke's neck he started to move his hips.

Sasuke felt dizzy. The sensations were wonderful. His small body was rocking back and forth on the futon with the rocking motions of his brother's hips. The friction was painful and pleasurable at the same time due to his previous orgasm.

'Ahh...'

The rubbing motions transformed into strong jerky thrusts.

'-m sorry...'

He heard his brother mumble into his neck as he shifted the pale legs higher on his hips to get a better angle.

'What?...nngh...N-nii-san...'

'Shhh..'

A palm was placed firmly on the litte boy's mouth as Itachi panted softly into his ear. He didn't want to hear him. Nor did he want to acknowledge what they were doing just now. But how can something so wrong feel this good? Sasuke felt heavenly beneath him...they fit together perfectly...like two missing pieces of a puzzle.

He quickened his pace even more, not wanting _not being able _to stop now. With his eyes still closed he kissed his hand where Sasukes small mouth would have been and with a soft grunt and one last thrust of his hips he shuddered.

Itachi tried to catch his breath as he slowly slid his palm away from Sasuke's face. His eyes fluttered open and looked down at the little boy beneath him who was still panting slightly. He then pushed a few stubborn raven spikes away from those beautiful dark eyes and stroked his still blushing cheek with one thumb.

'Sasuke' He whispered. 'You musn't tell about this to anyone.'

Sasuke blinked. 'W-was this something wrong t-to do?'

_Yes._

'No.'

'Then..why..-'

'Will you do this for me Sasuke?'

Dark eyes lit up. 'Of course! I...I'd do anything for you Nii-san!'

Itachi smiled a little then turned to one side hugging the small boy to his chest tightly. Sasuke was overjoyed. He now has a secret with his brother nobody nows about!

Minutes passed and Sasuke felt sleepiness overtake his senses and after snuggling his spiky head in his brothers chest he fell asleep to the comforting heartbeat of the person he admired...loved the most.

Itachi wrapped one arm around the small shoulders and put his chin on the top of the raven spikes. He loved his hair. Loved his scent. His voice. His eyes. Especially when they were fixed on him. There wasn't a thing he didn't love about Sasuke.

But he should've known better. And even if it feels _right _it's still wrong in the eyes of the world. And even if Sasuke keeps this to himself questions will arise later on...questions he'd rather not answer to. With a sigh he closed his eyes and hoped that maybe this time he won't be dreaming about Sasuke.

* * *

The brothers were asleep on the futon tangled in each others limbs unaware of the disapproving narrowed eyes of Uchiha Fugaku. 

**End**

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah...this is the end. And I'm sorry for making you wait for so long! I know I didn't bring a closure but I'm planning a sequel. Unfortunately my mind is elswhere at the moment, and I still have fics to finish so the next part of 'Brothers' shall be present in a few months in the future. I hope you enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing it!!! 

puppy eyes you know the rest...


End file.
